


No Longer The Same

by wereleopard58



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Forrester is back but has changed. He has found his family and has changed his name. It is now Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: No Longer The Same  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG at the moment and no real pairing  
Spoilers: All of Gilmore Girls and Supernatural just to be safe.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls, or Supernatural. I wish.  
Summary: Dean Forrester is back but has changed. He has found his family and has changed his name. It is now Sam Winchester.  
Thanks to Kate for the listening to my babbling  
Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

Chapter One

The black impala stopped not far from Luke's Diner. Sam turned to his brother and shook his head.

"Did we really have to stop here Dean?"

Dean grinned at him. "You spent years here little bro. I want to see it; all your firsts were here."

"Yes and we see how well that worked out. We are going to confuse everyone considering they know me as Dean Forrester and not Sam Winchester. Not all, you were there for my first kill. My first exorcism, my first using illegal identity, my first use of a card fraud.."

"Sammy we are going to do this." He patted his brother on the back. "All those firsts with me are burned into my brain, if only we had managed to take pictures of those moments. We could have a great family photo album"

"I wish you would stop calling me Sammy."

"I never got to do it to you as a kid, so I am making up for lost time." Dean laughed at his younger brother.

"Fine, we want to be seen let's hit the first place everyone goes." Sam sighed he couldn't believe his was back here even if it was just a drive through.

"Where's that?" Dean asked curiously looking out of the cars window at the small town.

"Luke's." Sam muttered as he climbed out of the car.

Lane opened and closed her mouth at the car that had stopped and climbing out where two men and one of them she recognised instantly. Dean, Dean was back and not alone. She ran in and grabbed her phone.

"Oh my god Rory, guess who has just arrived?"

XXXXX

Rory stared at her mobile she had come back from Yale to visit her mother. Logan and come with her. Now she wished that she hadn't. Dean, her Dean, her ex-Dean was here.

Logan and Lorelai stared at each other, worried at how pale Rory had become.

"Rory what's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"That was Lane." Rory muttered.

"Is everything ok?" Logan asked glancing back to Lorelai who shrugged her shoulders.

"Dean's back." Rory whispered without thinking.

Logan froze. "Dean, as in your ex boyfriend. That Dean?"

Rory looked up, eyes wide. "Yes that Dean. I am a bit shocked never thought I would ever hear those words that he was back and heading towards Luke's with some other guy."

"So let's go and say hello." Logan said coolly.

"I don't think that is a very good idea." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Well we were heading that way anyway; we can't let his arrival stop us."

Rory and Lorelai shook their heads as they followed Logan out of the door, knowing that this was going to end in disaster.

XXXXX

"Dean." Luke said as the young man walked into the Diner.

"Hey Luke and it's not Dean." Sam muttered knowing that he was going to have to tell this story numerous times.

"What do you mean it's not Dean?" Luke looked at him confused.

"My name is no longer Dean, it's Sam." Sam turned to glare at his brother who was desperately trying not to laugh next to him.

"You've changed your name to Sam?" Luke asked.

"Not exactly, never mind can I have two coffees please."

Luke walked away mumbling to himself.

"This is going to be interesting." Dean laughed at his brother's glare.

The door went as it was opened Sam and Dean both turned as Rory, Lorelai and Logan walked in.

"Hello Dean." Rory said as she smiled at him, noticing how much look wise, build. In fact he seemed like a different person.

"Hi you must be Rory. I'm Dean, Sam's brother."

"Who's Sam?" Rory asked.

"I am, it's Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam smiled at their confused faces.

"You changed your name and now have a brother?" Lorelai asked trying to understand.

"I changed my name back to what it was originally. After I moved away from here I found out that I had been kidnapped at birth. The Forrester's had no idea but when Dean found me and because of his name I went back to my birth name."

Logan laughed at the story. "You're kidding?"

Dean turned and glared at him. "No he isn't and who are you?"

"Logan, Rory's boyfriend."

Dean smirked and turned back to his brother. "I think it's a good think you got out of this town."

Sam shook his head at his brother; they both turned and grabbed their coffees.

Patty rushed in. "The Twickenham is ready for the party tonight, isn't it exciting that it's haunted."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "No." Sam whispered.

Patty noticed Sam and Dean. "Deano as gorgeous as ever. You and your friend will have to come."

Dean gave his biggest smile. "We would love to. We just need to find somewhere to stay."

Patty grinned at Lorelai. "You have room at the Independence don't you honey."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, we do. You know where it is right Dean, sorry I mean Sam."

Sam nodded and dragged his brother out, listening to Patty question everyone as what is going on.

Just then another car stopped and out climbed Jess.

"You have to be kidding me." Sam muttered as he ignored the other man and climbed into the car.

"Who is that?" Dean asked.

"That is Jess, Luke's nephew and they guy Rory ended up with after we split up the first time."

Dean tried to keep a straight face; he didn't try very hard though. He started to laugh. "Should be an interesting night."

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Sam sat in the room, his laptop balanced on his lap as he researched Twickenham House and the new owners. He didn't remember it being haunted when he had worked on it when it was made into a museum. Which, to him, seemed like a lifetime ago?

"So Sammy, anything yet?" Dean asked stretching out on the other bed.

"Don't call me Sammy." He answered automatically. "And to the answer to your question, is no, nothing yet."

Sam could not believe he was back here, it was the strangest feeling. In one way he did miss it but, his life now was more than he could ever have imagined good and bad. This was his life, hunting was what he was born to do and he had a brother who would do anything for him, all in all he loved his life.

XXXXX

Rory sat in her room staring at her reflection wondering what Dean. "Sam." She muttered to herself thought of her now.

"Rory?" Lorelai called out.

"In here mum."

"What's going on?"

"Just wondering what." She paused for a moment. "Sam has been doing. He seems completely different. He has a different name."

"Honey, you have changed as well. Look at you now."

Rory sighed. "He didn't take any notice of me. I mean, god that sounds so selfish."

"Rory he was your first love, of course you want him to notice you."

XXXXX

Jess stared out of the window and stared at the horror that was Stars Hollow, this is the world of the weird characters. He came back to see his uncle, to thank him for everything he done to help and of course to see Rory.

He knew that she was with someone but there was something about her that drew him but not only was she here with her boyfriend but Dean had turned up and seemed a different guy, new name, new life and new attitude.

But, Jess was not one to give up easily. He had to see if there was anything left between them that he could use to win her back.

XXXXX

Logan sat outside the Gilmore house jealousy ate at him. He knew that Rory loved him but there was something when she looked at Dean, Sam whatever his name was. She stared at him as if he were something special. Then the icing on the cake, Jess turned up.

He wasn't going to lose her to them, they may have been her first loves but he was the one she loved now.

XXXXX

Dean had the bag full of guns and all the extras they needed over his shoulder, just in case something should happen tonight. He was the ultimate boy scout no matter what the situation, the condoms in his wallet was a testament to that. Maybe later tonight he would get lucky with one of these small town ladies.

Sam stood in front of the large imposing house. The thoughts of helping Luke carry a cannon ball into the building. It was one of the last things he did before he left and found out what he was meant to do with the rest of his life.

Sometimes he did think of what would have happened if he stayed, if he and Rory worked out but that wasn't often. Sam was happy with his life now, as weird as it is he wouldn't change it or his brother for the world.

He looked over at Dean and grinned and they both headed into the building.

XXXXX

The night went so slowly for Sam. His brother was flirting with everything he could. He could see Rory glancing over at him every now and again with a frown on her face. He couldn't imagine what was going through her mind; he hadn't been in contact with her for four years. They both had moved on with their lives.

Then of course you had Jess and Logan, glaring at each other then both glaring at him. Every time they did that Sam just gave them a blinding smile and watched their faces get angry. It was the highlight of his night so far.

The lights started to flicker. Sam turned to look at Dean. His brother reached his side quickly.

"So you think the guests have arrived?" Dean asked picking up the bag.

Dean went around one side of the room and Sam went around the other. The doors slammed shut, a ghostly figure appeared and grabbed Kirk throwing him against the wall. Everyone rushed to the back of the room screaming and panicking.

Dean opened the bag and through a gun to Sam, they both aimed and started to fire. It disappeared and for the moment everything was quiet.

Rory opened her mouth as she watched Sam holding a gun and using it. He was definitely different from how he was and this older action figure version was much more attractive.

Lorelai walked over to them, she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder feeling safer with the two young men. "Is it over?"

Just then the lights went completely out.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

"That would be a no." Dean muttered.

Lorelai tried to stand closer to Sam. Dean watched this and smirked, any closer and she would be sharing clothes with him.

"I kind of guessed that." Lorelai stuttered.

Sam looked down and smiled at Lorelai encouragingly. "Don't worry, Dean and I will take care of this."

Lorelai smiled back, remembering the trustworthy young man. No matter how he had changed she knew that if he had any choice in the matter he would keep his promise.

"Mom," Rory walked over to them wanted to grab on to Sam as well, just like her mother but she couldn't. She was nervous, more so than when she had first seem him. He was a much more masculine, more manly.

"It's ok honey Sam will make sure it is ok." Dean coughed. "Sorry Sam AND Dean will make sure it's ok."

The lights flickered and came on again, the doors unlocked.

The two brothers glanced at each other confusion in their eyes. "Everybody out." Dean shouted.

The guests didn't need to be asked twice. Lorelai, Rory, Jess, Logan and Luke were the last ones to leave.

As soon as they were alone Dean looked at his brother. "What the hell happened? Why did it stop?"

"I don't know but we can't leave until this is sorted out. I guess this is just the start and things are going to get worse, a lot worse." Sam said sighing.

He knew the kids in the area, if they heard about a haunted house the dares would begin. Then, at some point people were going to die and they couldn't let that happen.

A man suddenly appeared in front of them grabbing Sam by the throat and throwing him, he crashed through the window glass exploding around him.

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted firing at the ghostly figure that vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Dean ran out of the building around to the side where Luke and Lorelai were helping Sam up.

"Dean, are you ok?"

Dean stopped and glared at his brother. "Am I ok? Are you kidding me?"

Sam smiled at him as he started to brush of the glass. "I'm ok Dean. We need to find out who that is and why he is here."

"Right let's go." Dean and Sam walked away.

Lorelai ran after them. "Hey what are you going to do?" She asked.

"We need to find out who is haunting this place and why and then find a way to stop it." Sam said normally.

"So you do this thing a lot then?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, we do. You could call it the family business." Sam smiled; he walked over her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "We aren't going anywhere until this is dealt with. We're not going to leave anyone in danger. Can someone please make sure that this is guarded and no one gets in?"

Lorelai smiled she was glad that he was here. Someone she knew and trusted, no matter the name.

"Hold on young man." Taylor walked forward; a groan came from the crowd. "You can't order us around, there needs to be a meeting but before that you need to make an appointment to see if you can get something put on the agenda, at said meeting."

Luke walked forward glaring at the older man. "Taylor, shut up. Sam, we'll make sure this place is watched just let us know if you need anything."

"Luke you can't tell me to shut up. There are procedures and protocols to follow."

"Taylor, god help me if you don't shut up I swear." Luke took a deep breath. "If you stop us and someone gets hurt it will be YOUR fault. I am not willing to take a chance on anyone getting hurt. So once again SHUT up. Let Sam and Dean find out what they need and let THEM deal with this and then afterwards you can fine me or give me an official warning."

Luke walked towards the crowd ignoring Taylor and trying to sort out guards.

"Luke, you can't walk away from me." Taylor said following him.

Dean turned to Sam and smiled. "Interesting town."

Sam laughed. "Oh this isn't even a normal day."

The two brothers walked away, the bag slung over Dean's shoulder.

Rory opened and closed her mouth. She pulled away when Logan touched her shoulder.

The two young men glared at each other and then at Sam's back. Rory's first boyfriend was winning and he wasn't even trying, he didn't even seem to want to be in the game.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Dean had gone off to interview the new owners of the Twickenham place. Sam was starting to feel a little like he was hiding away and maybe he was.

He grabbed his laptop and headed to a place where everything happened and everyone knew your name. Luke's Diner.

Everyone stared at him as he walked in and sat down. Sam opened his wireless and started to search the net.

"So what can I get you Sam?" Luke asked pad in hand, pen poised to write.

"A cheeseburger and coffee thanks. You still make the best." Sam grinned at him.

Luke nodded and turned and went to the kitchen.

"If it isn't the boy wonder." Jess muttered sarcastically.

"What do you want Jess?" Sam asked his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

"Stay away from Rory." Jess warned him.

Sam looked up surprised and then laughed. "First of all she isn't your girlfriend she is seeing that Logan guy, second you can't tell me what to do in anyway shape or form and thirdly I'm not interested after Dean and I are done here we are heading off."

"Where are you going?" Jess asked.

Sam watched him for a moment. "No idea. We never do."

"Wait the two of you just go from place to place chasing things that go bump in the night?"

"Yep that about sums it up."

Jess opened and closed his mouth not sure what to say. "You kill things."

"Jess, I am trying to figure this out." Sam sighed.

"Jess leave Sam alone." Luke said as he placed the coffee and food on the table. "It's on the house."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Luke had already walked away. Jess glared at him and then stormed off.

XXXXX

Dean walked through the town he hadn't found out anything of importance but he they had told him that recently they had picked a lot of items from auctions.

"Another supernatural scavenger hunt." He muttered to himself.

"Dean." Rory called out. It was still strange to use that name and it not being attached to her ex-boyfriend.

Dean stopped and turned he smiled to himself knowing what this was going to be about. Sammy.

"Rory isn't it?" Dean said politely.

"Yes, ummm I was wondering if I could talk to you?" She looked down a little nervous.

"About what?" Dean asked innocently.

Rory looked up and glared at him. "Your brother."

"Ok what about him?"

"Dean."

"Look Rory ask me specific questions not general ones or we are going to be here all day and I don't have time or the patience to play 20 questions with a girl that seems to have a crush on my brother."

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"Seriously no, in our line of work it's not a good idea."

"Has he been with anyone since me?" Rory blushed.

"Well before we met I wouldn't know and after you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Did he ever talk about me?"

Dean shook his head. "He never talked about Stars Hollow at all. He was more interested in learning about the Winchester's."

"Oh." Her face fell.

"Look Rory I know he is different but you have to get over him. He's not the same guy you fell in love with and he won't stay here."

"He loves me."

"He loved you once, but moved on and grew up, you should try it."

Before she could say anything Dean turned and walked away.

XXXXX

"Dean, sorry Sam."

Sam groaned and looked into the eyes of Logan.

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

"I need to talk to you," Logan said as he sat down without being asked.

Sam nodded his head, "About Rory?" he guessed.

"Stay away from her," Logan threatened.

Sam couldn't help himself and he laughed. "Once again, I am not interested in Rory. As I told Jess, as soon as Dean and I are finished here we are leaving."

"Jess." Logan's eyes narrowed in anger, his voice hardened.

"Yes Jess." Sam nodded his head. "So I suggest you leave me alone and go and talk to him." He looked back down at his laptop and started to type. The quicker they solved this, the quicker they could leave.

Logan stares at the top of Sam's head. Sam may not think he is in the running but Rory still think he is. He needs to talk to Rory and find out what the hell is going on.

XXXXX

Lorelai stood outside watching Sam in the diner. Rory was hurting and she had to know why. First Jess had gone in to talk and then Logan. Lorelai knew that she had to talk to Rory to find out what was going on in her daughter's mind. She hoped that Jess was not in town to get Rory back.

Lorelai felt sorry for Sam, everyone in town had been watching him closely.

XXXXX

"Sam," Lorelai said as she walked up to him.

Sam raised his head. "Oh, you have to be kidding me." He muttered to himself. "Let me guess you want to talk about Rory?"

"Well, yes I do. It's, well Rory is a little confused."

"About what?" Sam wanted to know.

"Well, your reaction to her." Lorelai said.

"What reaction?" He asked confusion covering his face.

"Exactly, there hasn't been any and Rory, well she is a little confused."

"Lorelai I don't want to upset you or hurt Rory's feelings. Look, I really don't have time now."

"Please Sam, help me understand." Lorelai smiled and crossed her heart. "I promise to try and not get angry."

Sam closed his laptop, rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Rory is with Logan but she is pushing him away because I'm here, right?"

"Uhhh, yes. I think so." Lorelai said slowly.

"Well she did the same thing with me when Jess turned up. I can't, I won't get involved in this again. I'm not sticking around. I have a life and that doesn't include her."

"I see." Lorelai opened and closed her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked not sure what she was apologising for.

"I just wanted to stop anything from upsetting my daughter. I forgot how much you had been hurt as well."

"Lorelai there is no blame but everyone is assuming that coming back here I want Rory. I didn't want to come back but Dean wanted to see where I had spent my teenage years."

"Oh, ok Sam." She said a little sadly. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Lorelai the only reason I didn't want to come back was because I knew how people would react, nothing else. I do have great memories from here and most of them contain you and Rory."

Lorelai hugged him. "Thank you and I'll make sure Rory and Logan know that you're not here to whisk her away. Now get back to work and save the day."

XXXXX

Rory made her way to the front porch and sitting there was Jess.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

"Hello Rory." Jess said with a smile.

Rory rubbed her forehead, everything was so confusing at the moment. "What do you want Jess?"

Jess frowned. "I wanted to see you, to see if..." He stuttered.

Rory stared at him. "If what?" She asked.

"If maybe we could..."

"Jess I'm with Logan." Rory explained.

Jess looked at her and laughed. "Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean by that Jess?" Her voice raising with anger.

"Have you spoken to Logan recently, how happy do you think he is with you drooling after Dean, I mean Sam. Jesus Rory you're like a dog in heat. Sam is not interested in you, I spoke to him after he is finished here he is leaving and you won't be going with him."

"You're such an asshole." She shouted at him.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?" Lorelai asked staring at both of them.

"I'd better go." Jess muttered.

"I think that would be a good idea." Lorelai agreed with him, when he was out of sight she turned back to her daughter. "What was all that about?"

"He says that Logan is not happy with me and that I am drooling after Sam. He says that Sam is going to leave." Rory looked up at her mom.

Lorelai sat down on the porch steps and patted the wood next to her waiting for her daughter to sit.

"As much as I hate to say this but Jess is right. I just spoke to Sam, he wasn't going to come back here but Dean wanted to see where he grew up. He's not the boy you fell in love with Rory."

"He doesn't want me does he?" Rory whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sam has grown up to become an amazing man, more than I ever thought he would be. Don't get me wrong he was always a good kid and I thought that is all he would be. But the man that arrived is completely different and very gorgeous. As much as I love you and I do, you can't always have what you want. You dumped the guys, or made them dump you because there was someone else you were interested in. That is not going to happen with Sam, his life is out there with his brother and babe it doesn't include you." Lorelai pulled her Rory into her arms.

"I can't stop thinking about him and what if we hadn't split up." Rory whispered.

"Then he would still be that good kid that lived her, he wouldn't have became the young man that came here and help save the day. The only two men you have to think about is Logan or Jess. They are the ones that want you."

"All I want is Sam, I want to get to know the man."

"Rory, life sucks we don't get what we want. Do you love Logan?" Lorelai asked.

XXXXX

Logan felt a little lost and very, very angry. He hated that Sam Winchester had walked into their lives. Why couldn't he have stayed away.

Not only that but bloody Jess had appeared. Sam may not want Rory but Jess did. The strange thing was that he wasn't worried about the guy who was interested in his girlfriend, he was worried about the one that wasn't.

Logan suddenly hid as he saw Rory head home, he wasn't ready to talk to her quite yet. He slowly made his way to the house and there was Jess. He made sure he couldn't be seen, he sat and listened and the conversation was all about Sam.

He was getting sick of that name. Logan was just about to go and join her when Lorelai arrived. He felt his heart drop at their conversation. Standing up he made his way over to the two women.

"Well, do you love me?" He asked.

TBC


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

Rory looked down at the ground she did love Logan but there was something about Sam Winchester that she couldn't get out of her mind.

"I do love you Logan but…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sam Winchester you want him." Logan spat out.

"He's not the same I…" Rory trailed off.

Lorelai looked down at her daughter. "He is very handsome; if I didn't know who he was I definitely would be interested."

"Mom!" Rory stared at her mother open mouthed.

Logan shook his head. "Great both mother and daughter want him."

"What I am saying is that if it wasn't for the fact that you knew him, dated him. He was your first Rory. If Sam Winchester wasn't someone you knew all you do would look at him and think he was hot. You have to let this go honey. He is not the same boy and we've told you he's not staying around."

Logan turned and walked away even now he could see Rory fantasising about Sam. "I have had enough of this." He muttered and rushed off.

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other knowing where he was going and whom he was going to see. They both got to their feet to try and stop Logan from hurting Sam or getting hurt himself.

XXXXX

Sam was walking around the Twickenham building waiting for his brother to arrive.

"I've had enough of you." Logan shouted his face blotchy with anger.

Sam sighed and turned around. "I haven't done anything."

"I know but Rory can't stop thinking about you. I have to prove how much I love her."

Sam couldn't help but laugh he could see where this was going. "You're going to try to what beat me up? How old are you exactly?"

Dean stopped and watched as this obviously stupid kid tried to attack his brother. He would step in if Sam would need it but he thought that was very unlikely. If he did his little brother would not let him live this down.

Rory and Lorelai rushed to his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Rory asked.

Dean turned to her confusion evident on his face. "Why he's not going to hurt Sam."

They all watched as Logan charged Sam and then in a blink of an eye Logan was on his back and Sam had his wrist in a lock.

"Please give this up I don't want to hurt you."

There was a loud crash from inside the building Dean ran to his brother's side and Lorelai stood on the other one. Her hands wrapping around Sam's biceps staring up at the building that once upon a time she was going to live in.

Rory frowned at her mother, the words from earlier echoing around her mind. Did her mom want Sam?

"Dean..." Sam turned to his brother.

"Yeah Sammy let's get the stuff together." Dean turned.

Sam went to follow him and Lorelai pulled on his arm.

He turned and looked down at her. "What is it Lorelai?"

"Be careful, I don't want either of you to get hurt. I don't know your brother but I used to know you. This is not worth risking your life over."

Sam laughed. "That's what my life is." He paused for a moment. "Thank you for still caring." With that he bent his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then smiled at her.

Lorelai stood frozen as she watched him walk away. He had definitely grown into a strong, kind and handsome man. She shook her head in disbelief. Turning she saw her daughter glaring at her. Dean Forrester was always the good guy who ended up losing somehow she couldn't see Sam Winchester losing at anything if he put his mind to it.

"I know that look and you're wrong?" Lorelai muttered as she walked past Rory.

"You fancy him." Rory accused her.

"If I saw him walking down the street would you accuse that then? You're just jealous because he moved onto a man you never imagined he could be. He's not yours and for the last time he's not staying. When he does go it is just going to be him and Dean. You're going to have to get over this or you're going to be alone." Lorelai glanced over where Logan was still sitting on the ground.

XXXXX

"Mother and daughter Sammy I never knew you had it in you." Dean said laughing.

"I've never done anything with Lorelai. She's always been a friend. Let's get this done and get out of here."

XXXXX

Jess watched as Logan tried to attack Sam, he remembered a long time ago when he believed he could have taken him on when they were both teenagers. One thing Jess wasn't was stupid he couldn't go up against Sam. He could help and maybe get Sam out of here a lot quicker and that meant he only had Logan to deal with. The way the rich boy was attacking he was driving Rory away on his own.

TBC


End file.
